


when visiting your husband in tokyo brings an adventure

by B4KAGEYAMA



Series: married kagehina [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B4KAGEYAMA/pseuds/B4KAGEYAMA
Summary: being married while also being based in two different cities can be hard, but they overcame worse. when hinata finally manages to visit tokyo, he is met with some (un)pleasant surprises.kagehina nsfw week day 1: hickeys/bitemarks + uniform
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: married kagehina [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058579
Comments: 9
Kudos: 193
Collections: Kagehina NSFW Week 2021





	when visiting your husband in tokyo brings an adventure

**Author's Note:**

> hello! posting another smut one shot because these weeks are the only thing keeping me going. there is some crack before the filth, hope it does not ruin the mood for you. 
> 
> !! at the end of the story i have attached my sketch taking a scene from the story - nothing explicit cause i suck at drawing but i thought giving you a heads up would be nice

Hinata's one week visit to Tokyo was supposed to be a relaxing holiday spent with his husband - and when he stepped out of the train from Osaka to be welcomed by Kageyama already waiting for him at the platform, he assumed it would all go well, because what could go wrong when the arms of the person he loved most were wrapped around him?

The following morning everything didn't look as perfect anymore.

First, he woke up to an empty bed. It was a punch to the gut he knew was coming - Kageyama warned him the night prior that he would have to leave early in the morning due to his game taking place later that day, but it still hurt - after literal weeks spent apart all Hinata wanted was to feel the warmth wrapped around him when he woke up.

To soften the blow he planned to meet up with his best friend. Hinata hadn't seen Kenma in ages and he was more than excited to finally catch up with him and hang out as they once used to.

But then came another hit that hit him like a slap in the face. Kenma cancelled their plans to go out together because he was sick. He offered to play games together to make up for it, but Hinata urged him to take care of his body. They could postpone it for later, afterall.

Fortunately, Hinata had back up plans - he dialled Yachi immediately, but she politely declined him as well, saying she had projects to finish for her portfolio.

And that's how he found himself bored and lonely inside Kageyama's Tokyo apartment.

After thirty minutes of pacing around the flat with no actual destination in mind he gave up and decided to set up some goals.

He checked Kageyama's fridge - which was surprisingly well stacked.

“I guess he got prepared for my arrival,” Hinata mumbled and shut the refrigerator, eliminating grocery shopping from his list of potential activities to do.

_Am I bored enough to clean?_

He gave it a thought. No. Not really.

And then the idea hit him, like a serve to the back of his head.

He'd go and watch Kageyama play live!

“I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner!” he yelled with excitement to the emptiness of the apartment.

Quickly Hinata opened a tab on his browser to buy tickets, only for his excitement to disappear once he noticed all the seats were sold out. Of course - who would miss a chance to see the Adlers face off with EJP Raijin in the Tokyo arena?

Hinata grit his teeth and bit on his lip with more force than necessary.

“Think, Shouyou, think…”

And then he remembered that some of his friends most definitely held annual passess!

In a fraction of a second he was calling his best friend, tapping his foot on the floor as the phone rang.

“Hey Kenma, sorry to bother you again! Could you by any chance get me to the V League game happening at the Metropolitan Gymnasium today?” Hinata bursted out loud before Kenma even had the chance to say hi.

“Don't you get a pass as a player?”

“I left mine at Osaka, didn't think I'd need it.” A sigh escaping from his lips was a testament to how he felt - how could he forget something so important? Then again, he was supposed to be busy having fun with his friends instead. Hinata made a mental note to add his player pass to his wallet as an item to carry around with him at any given time. The truth was he got so excited when he first received it that he was scared of losing it, so he just kept it safely stored in his desk back at his apartment in Osaka.

“I think I'll be able to email the ticket to you in a few,” Kenma said after a while, the sound of fingers tapping on a keyboard in the background accompanying his voice.

“Thank you, Kenma! You're the best!”

“Always.”

When the call ended, Hinata was beaming with joy.

He was no longer plan-less for the day.

His next step was to figure out what to wear.

“I don't want to reveal my identity. I have to be subtle.”

Such a shame the bag he brought with him didn't leave him much choice to be subtle. While he wasn't afraid of getting recognized in Tokyo - a city with millions of inhabitants, getting recognized at a V League venue filled with volleyball nerds was somehow more likely.

' _Maybe Tobio has something usable in his closet_ ' Hinata thought and jogged towards said closet, opening it with a smile on his lips. He loved a good excuse to wear his husband's clothes, always.

At first glance he thought the choice was obvious - an oversized hoodie, a black face mask and sunglasses - the classic combination to conceal an identity. But then another piece of clothing caught his attention and sparked a train of thoughts which resulted in a wide smile on his face.

“Bingo!” he shouted as he grabbed Kageyama's old olympic jersey from Rio. He could put it on top of his shirt and be ready to go.

No one would recognize him if he blended in with the crowd, at least that's what he thought. Maybe he could add some face paintings too? Oh and he would have to stop at the merchandise store to get some fan signs as well.

A notification from his phone interrupted his daydream. He fished it out of his pocket to read what the message said.

_Subject: Ticket_

_From: Kodzuken_

_To: Hinata Shouyou_

_Use this VIP ticket at the entrance, they'll handle everything. It's written to a friend's name, but that should be okay, they never check, if the code goes through you're good to go. Have fun! Say hi to Kageyama from me._

_Kenma_

Hinata let out an excited shriek and quickly tapped in his response.

_Re: Ticket_

_From: Hinata Shouyou_

_To: Kodzuken_

_KENMA YOU'RE THE BEST!!!! THANK YOU!!!_

He'd get a VIP seat at that? How were they different from the regular seats? What other privileges did the pass grant him? Hinata buzzed with excitement.

Maybe the day wasn't so bad after all, Hinata thought and made a note that he would definitely have to repay Kenma somehow (the list of things he'd have to repay him for was getting longer than he'd anticipated).

Hinata checked the time. The game would start at five pm, he'd want to be at the gymnasium at four, just in case...he didn't want to miss out a single thing. That left him two hours to prepare and get there on time.

Two hours passed like a fleeting shadow and there he was, standing in front of the Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium - dressed as number one Kageyama Tobio fanboy. The jersey with his name was just the beginning. Hinata managed to buy a scarf, some stickers he placed on his cheeks and in his hand he was gripping a gigantic sign that said I ♥ KAGEYAMA. Go big or go home, as they say. To his surprise, he wasn't the only one in such attire when he joined the line waiting for the gates to the stadium to open.

“Man, love your Kageyama jersey!”

A stranger approached him from behind. Hinata wasn't the best at guessing ages, but he was fairly certain this man was fresh out of highschool at best. There was something about the energy teenagers in love with volleyball radiated that made them easy to recognize.

“Where'd you get that? It looks like the original!” he asked, eyeing the bright red jersey with awe.

Hinata's brain short circuited. He couldn't just admit that yes - this was the original - and out himself to the public not even ten minutes after arriving to the venue.

Fortunately the universal excuse came to his mind.

“I don't know! I got it as a gift for my birthday from my friends,” he managed to get out, averting eye contact just in case the boy could tell he was lying.

“It's alright!”

“So you like Kageyama, huh?” Hinata asked, trying to change subject as soon as possible as he waited for the line to move.

“Yeah! He's the BEST!” Hinata could swear he saw sparkles in the boy's eyes when he talked about Kageyama - and he couldn't blame him because his husband really was the best player in the world - after him of course.

“What about Hinata Shouyou, do you like him? I mean - he beat Kageyama at Sendai….”

“He's cool, but come on, you have to admit, Kageyama's cooler.”

Hinata clenched his fists. He couldn't break the character, even if he wanted to point out how in fact Hinata Shouyou was way much cooler. Could Kageyama play beach volleyball as good as him? Huh?

“Of course!” he responded after a while through gritted teeth with a fake smile that was covered by his mask.

Fortunately after that the stranger moved on and walked towards another group of fans.

When it got to the point where Hinata had to go through security and show his ticket he got nervous, as if he was doing something illegal. His stomach twisted in all kinds of ways and he looked for the bathroom sign.

Hinata wasn't sure if using another person's ticket could get him punished, but when the elderly lady at the gate waved at him with a smile he figured Kenma was right and the worst case scenario where he'd end up in jail for identity theft was long forgotten.

It was time for him to get to his seat - which turned out to be a whole lounge with a small couch, LED TV that played live footage from the court and most importantly - food and drinks!

“VIP tickets truly are something else,” he muttered to himself when he grabbed an onigiri roll from the plate.

One day he should be up there with Kageyama, as sitting there just by himself was kind of lonely.

Hinata was a bit disappointed that he was so far away from the court - he would have to rely on the TV footage more than he'd like, but then again he was there. In the gymnasium. He would see the players in action right in front of his eyes.

It kind of reminded him of the time he played ball boy in his first year of highschool. Getting to observe not just Kageyama, but also Hoshiumi, Romero or Ushijima from an untraditional angle was something he valued very much.

Just as he was thinking about the Adlers starting lineup, the teams were being introduced. The game would start soon.

Tonight his husband's team would face off against EJP Raijin - Hinata didn't know much about them, except that the Jackals would play against them eventually later in the season and the fact that Sakusa's cousin was their libero. Omi-san talked about Komori-san every now and then.

Hinata trembled with excitement when the whistle signaled the start of the game. As it happened to be with their match back in November, this game too was starting with a serve from Kageyama.

No matter how many times he'd seen it, received it, it still sent chills down his spine when he saw the ball basically teleport from where it hit his husband's palm to the court of the opposite team. It's like they didn't even have the chance to blink and boom - the Adlers took the first point of the game, with a no touch ace.

Hinata smiled at himself proudly remembering that in their match, it was a point for the Jackals instead - thanks to him.

As the game progressed, naturally his eyes followed Kageyama most of the time, simply because he was easier to spot from the distance than the ball travelling from one side of the court to another at incredible speed.

Halfway throughout the game, Hinata was glad that there was no one in the lounge with him to see him freak out at every well performed play - which was most of the time. Suna's blocking was on point - and his nasty quick attacks sure did give the Adlers a lot of trouble, but then again Hoshiumi seemed to have been in an especially good form as his spikes seemed to score more often than they were blocked. And of course, Kageyama's sets never missed.

Hinata wanted to see the game to the end, he really did, but - he wanted to surprise Kageyama when he'd be giving out autographs after the game and he wanted to secure his place near the barriers as soon as possible. From experience he knew how fast those spots filled up and the lines seemed to never end.

So before the last set could finish, Hinata left his little VIP lounge and wandered towards the ground floor. The Adlers were in a five point lead and if nothing tragic happened they would probably take the last set too, resulting in a 3-1 victory.

As expected a few early birds were already lined up near the security railings separating the players' and fans' areas. Hinata thought he recognized the eager Kageyama fan from earlier when he threw a glance at the small forming crowd.

Fortunately Hinata knew Kageyama's autograph signing habits and therefore he placed himself at the rear part, knowing Kageyama went from back to front rather than from front to back. It was guaranteed he'd see him once he came out.

Hinata whipped out the photo he wanted Kageyama to sign - it was a candid he snapped on a fine Sunday morning - his husband was drooling all over himself, asleep in Hinata's lap. It belonged to one of his favourite photos he had in his Kageyama collection folder (and there were plenty, ranging from when they were fifteen to last night).

When Hinata heard the loud cheers from the arena he knew the match was over - the TV in the corner showed the final point in slow motion.

Of course Kageyama would whip out a setter dump at match point. Bold as ever.

“I can't do this anymore guys, I am IN LOVE WITH THAT MAN!” he heard a feminine voice echo from the distance.

“Relatable,” Hinata mumbled and paused for a while. Did he have fans like this? Of course he had. He had to. If Kageyama had them, he had to have them too. Right?

Knowing athletes had to stretch first, before coming to talk to the fans Hinata figured he'd use the time to think about how he'd ask for the autograph. Would he pull his facemask up and try to hide his identity from Kageyama? Or would he yell surprise the second their eyes locked? Should he ask for Hoshiumi's autograph too? Would Ushiwaka recognize him if he walked up to him right now?

Questions flooded his mind as he tried to figure them out one by one. Eventually he was brought back to reality when he heard the excited squeals coming from the fans. Here it comes.

He noticed Kageyama the second he appeared. Hinata's breath hitched and he could hear his heart thumping in his throat. There was something about seeing Kageyama like that, with a towel around his neck, leaning down to talk to some kids who were wearing his jersey with pride, their parents capturing everything on their cameras.

Kageyama walked closer to Hinata but still hasn't spotted him - he now stopped to talk to the group of fans, releasing a nervous chuckle when he heard their compliments.

“Hurry up, Bakayama,” Hinata whispered, wanting to finally have his husband for himself - as much as he could in the public space anyway.

As if Kageyama heard him he moved on from the group and now walked straight towards Hinata.

“Hi! Can you sign this for me?” Hinata asked in a high pitched voice, smiling widely as he watched Kageyama realize who was asking the question.

“Shouyou?”

Kageyama stared at him in awe, slowly taking in every detail - starting with the jersey that he was sure was definitely _his_ , ending with the giant VIP badge around his neck. How did Hinata manage to get that? Where did he get the scarf from? Was he holding a fan sign? And what was it that he wanted signed?

“The one and only.” Hinata grinned back at him, nudging him in the hand with his photo.

“What are you doing here?” Kageyama asked in response, still very confused.

“Waiting for Ushiwaka to come and autograph my arms, obviously.”

“He's not going to sign toda-”

“I was just kidding. I came to see you play, stupid.”

Kagyeama's frown melted and Hinata noticed the faint blush on his cheeks - sure, if he'd point it out, his husband would just talk it down and say it's the aftergame sweat, but Hinata knew better.

“Did you have fun?” Kageyama knew he wouldn't have performed any better if he knew his husband was watching, because he always gave his best, but one could never be one hundred percent sure. He hoped his plays were good enough for Hinata to watch.

“Of course! Now will you sign this for me?” Hinata asked again and handed the photo and a marker to Kageyama, who seemed to give it a deep thought before opening his mouth.

He didn't expect the answer his husband shot him right after.

“No.”

“Wh-”

“Come to the locker room after I finish here. I'll give you something better than an autograph,” Kageyama leaned in and whispered to his ear, winking at him as he walked to the next fans in line.

“What?” Hinata yelled out loud, earning disapproving looks from the various bystanders.

How did Kageyama expect him to get past security? It's not like the VIP badge around his neck could grant him access to the private lockers. Yet the sound of getting something better than an autograph was alluring, seductive even, and he didn't want to pass up an opportunity like that.

Hinata stared at Kageyama talking to the other fans, his jaw still dropped. He noticed Kageyama looked back at him and - was that another wink? Just who he thought he was?

“Stupid Kageyama.”

“Stupid Kageyama,” Hinata mumbled under his breath once again when he raced towards the locker rooms. He's played enough times in this gymnasium to know exactly where they were and how much time it would take to get there. He also knew where the security was and how difficult it could be to get past it sometimes, even as a certified player, let alone a fan.

“I am sorry, sir, but I can't let you pass.”

Hinata seemed to have a bad luck with an elderly gentleman guarding the entrance to the player area.

“It's okay, Kageyama is expecting me! You can ask him!”

Hinata knew how foolish he sounded, but what other option did he have really? It was all stupid Kageyama's fault anyway, getting him whipped like this only for a guard to stand in their way like this, literally and figuratively.

“Sure.”

The man didn't even spare him a second glance - it was obvious he didn't believe Hinata one bit.

“I must admit most of the freaks that want to get past me don't hold VIP badges, but I can't let you pass even if you have one,” the guard said.

After Hinata scoffed loudly, the man finally looked at him, eyes travelling up and down. Hinata knew he looked like the rest of said fans, especially since he was wrapped in merch.

“Why do you want to see him so bad anyway? Sorry to ruin your dreams, but the rumors have it he's married,” the security guard responded.

“What do you mean rumors? People don't believe it?”

Hinata was offended. Yes, they haven't revealed their marriage to the public just yet, in a sense that it was each other they were married to. It was common knowledge that they were married to someone though, at least that's what he thought.

“He's never been seen with his wife. Though he does wear a ring on his left hand.”

“That's because he doesn't have a wife!” Hinata retorted audibly, forgetting to adjust his volume. Why did people assume Kageyama liked girls? That man was a walking gay disaster.

The guard gave him a disgusted stare and it was the last thing that drove Hinata to do it. He would reveal his identity - and their secret. He didn't care.

“He doesn't have a wife, cause he's married to me!”

Hinata should have expected the reaction he got - a rattling laughter the guard released from the bottom of his stomach, adding a few kettle wheezes every now and then.

“Kid, I must say, I admit your persistence - and creativity. Usually people claim they're from the newspaper or something but marriage? Come on.”

“Stop laughing! It's true!”

“Now how would you prove it? Oh I know. Give me the number of your ticket. We both know the VIP passes are linked to a name. If yours says Kageyama then I'll personally escort you to the locker rooms.”

Hinata gulped audibly. Oh shit. He'd get found out as a conman and get thrown to jail and he wouldn't be able to make it to the olympics and his career would be over and- His face went pale at the realization. Fortunately the guard only took it as proof that he was a liar when it came to his ties with Kageyama, not his credibility with the VIP pass.

“That's what I thought. Now leave before I'll have to call the scary guys to escort you.”

“Would a picture convince you?” Hinata was grasping straws here. His best hope would be for Kageyama to appear eventually - if he came looking for him that's it.

“Depends on the picture. Kids nowadays are skilled with photo manipulation-”

“I am not a kid!”

Hinata was about to say more when a figure emerged from behind a corner behind the guard, walking straight towards them.

“Oi, what's the ruckus about, dumbass?”

“I am sorry, Kageyama-san, this kid keeps saying he knows you and was begging me to let him pass.”

Hinata would wheeze at the fact that the guard considered himself to be the dumbass Kageyama was referring to, but the second he was called a kid the will to laugh disappeared.

“I am not a kid!”

“Did you show him your ID?” Kageyama asked, now taking a stand between the two men.

Hinata paused for a moment. Why didn't he think of that? Sure he wanted to keep his identity a secret, but he could have shown his ID to the guard, if not anyone else.

“Whatever, come with me,” Kageyama said and grabbed Hinata by the elbow, dragging him away in the direction of the locker rooms, not giving the guard a chance to form a response.

“Soo...where are we going?” Hinata asked with curiosity once they were out of the security guy's eyesight.

“The showers.”

Hinata's heart skipped a beat. One could easily imagine what Kageyama planned to do once they got there.

“Won't your team stand in the way?”

“You took so long they will probably already be at home by the time we get there.”

“Hey! Not my fault the guy didn't want to let me in - which is quite reasonable! You have many fans dying to get close to you!” Hinata said defensively - it was true. He was glad people were keeping strangers away from _his_ Kageyama.

“Are you jealous?” Kageyama asked, eyeing Hinata curiously.

Was what he felt inside really showing on his face?

“Of course not! I know my fans are like that too! For sure! They love me!”

“I didn't mean like that…”

“Then what did you me-”

Hinata didn't have time to finish his sentence as he got cut off by Kageyama's lips attacking his own. They were nowhere near the shower area, so where did that come from?

“Hey, stop it you idiot! What if anyone sees?”

“Isn't that what you want? For them to know who I belong to?” Kageyama's eyes landed on Hinata's plump lips again - oh how he wanted to devour it.

“Well yes, but not like that? We could release an official statement, you know? Like normal people do?”

While Hinata wasn't opposed to letting people know that Kageyama was very much taken, the approach he'd prefer was vastly different from his husband's.

“Mhhm,” Kageyama didn't respond, instead he leaned down to bite on Hinata's neck playfully.

Hinata would push him away, but they spent so much time apart that his self control was evaporating quicker with every passing second. Would a hungry person refuse a good home cooked meal?

“Tobio...we can go home and-”

“I am not waiting that long. Have you seen the way you look?”

“What's wrong with the way I look?”

“That's the thing, there's nothing wrong! It's impossible for me to keep my hands off of you.”

Kageyama was still feeling ecstatic from the game which his team won - seeing the love of his life (dressed as his fan on top of it all) in the crowd was just a cherry on top. He wanted to celebrate.

“Then at least wait till we reach an area that's more private?” Hinata begged. He didn't mind the attention now, but he was sure that if they were found out like this, he'd regret it eventually.

Somehow they made it to the shower room, which was as they'd anticipated - empty.

The second the door closed behind them Kageyama pulled Hinata closer, letting their lips crash together with fervor. One time it was the former sucking in the other's lip inside his mouth to bite on it, the next time it was the latter. Their tongues swirled around together in a passionate dance and some of the excessive spit that collected in the corners of their mouths dripped to the floor when they parted. It wasn't a pretty, romantic kiss, no. It was sloppy, fueled by hunger and desire.

“So what is it that you wanted to give me?” Hinata asked when they parted, trying to get his breathing under control. He was sure Kageyama would keep on kissing him until he'd pass out from the lack of oxygen.

“A special autograph. Only for my biggest fan,” his husband responded, licking a stripe over Hinata's cheek, then moving over to the side a little bit to bite his earlobe gently.

“What would that be?” Hinata asked, leaning his head on his right shoulder, allowing his husband to bite the flesh on the exposed skin of his left side when his mouth travelled lower, leaving a trail of marks as he went.

“Let me show you.”

For a little longer Kageyama lingered over Hinata's neck, giving him all kinds of marks, some larger, some smaller, some grouped together, some placed in spots one wouldn't expect marks to be left at in the first place. Some were the marks of his teeth, some were turning red after he sucked onto the soft skin for too long and the tissue was bruising already.

After that the banter stopped as they let their needs overtake them. Hinata didn't bother with removing his clothes and neither did Kageyama. They'd do soft and romantic later. The situation - and location required them to be as quick as possible. Besides it was handy to keep the clothes on in case someone decided to walk in (which they both silently prayed wouldn't happen).

Kageyama tugged at the waist of Hinata's pants, dragging them down to the middle of his thighs, together with his underwear. He turned him around so Hinata would face the wall while he sunk to his knees to spread his husband's cheeks apart.

Without hesitation he spit onto his fingers, coating them with as much saliva as he could so he could tease Hinata while he'd fish for the lube inside his pocket with his other hand. There was no time to spare and if he could speed things up in any way possible, he would do it.

Soon he found what he was looking for and then he drove two of his fingers inside Hinata at a deadly pace.

“I am not gonna last long if you keep that up,” Hinata whined, leaning into the wall for support as he felt Kageyama's sleek fingers slipping in and out of him with ease.

“I have to get you more ready, it's been a while since we've-”

“No.”

Kageyama paused when he heard the tone in which Hinata spoke. He angled his head upwards, trying to look for a clue in Hinata's face with no luck - his husband was pressing his forehead against the wall, his eyes closed.

“No?”

“I want you now.”

Kageyama didn't need to be told twice. If Hinata had a wish he could grant, he would do it with no hesitation. He collected himself and stood up, giving himself a few strokes as he coated his length with more lube from the packet.

They both groaned in unison when Kageyama slid the tip of his penis in, stretching Hinata wide open as he pushed deeper and deeper.

“Fuck, I almost forgot how good you felt like this,” Kageyama growled as he felt the familiar warmth around him. Truth to be told, he could never forget the feeling, even if he tried.

The only response Hinata could come up with at the moment was a chain of whimpers and moans as he felt himself being completely filled up, stretched in the parts that Kageyama's fingers haven't reached yet.

“Can I move?” Kageyama asked. The way he said that, right in Hinata's ear, where he could feel the breath on his ear sent shivers down Hinata's spine. The hands Kageyama had wrapped around his husband's hips gripped him tighter, preparing to hold him in place.

“Tobio,” Hinata begged. He didn't just want him to move. He needed it. And from the way Kageyama looked at him he knew he understood that rather quickly.

While the first few thrusts were careful and gentle, it only took a few moments for the pace to become frantic and relentless.

Yet, it still wasn't enough for Hinata.

“Harder,” he commanded, pushing himself back farther from the wall, right into one of his husband's thrusts.

“Always hungry for more,” Kageyama snickered, but still obeyed the order.

He knew Hinata wouldn't take long to finish when he hit the spot that caused him to scream with pleasure.

While Kageyama loved the noises Hinata made when they got intimate together, they were not in the right place for him to be enjoying them - at least not to such an extent.

To prevent any more loud moans that could potentially get them found out, Kageyama needed to find a way to keep Hinata's mouth occupied - and the easiest way to do so was to stick the fingers of his left hand between his swollen lips.

“Suck on them like your life depended on it. Suck on them like you would if it was my cock. Don't be lousy,” Kageyama ordered, feeling the soft warmth swallow him immediately.

“Good boy,” he praised him, knowing it would make him go even more crazy and increase the pleasure he was experiencing at the moment.

There were many things that were extremely arousing in the situation, but Kageyama found himself most intrigued by Hinata's choice of his outfit - he was pretty sure it was his jersey.

The way he could watch the name on the back while he pounded into Hinata was doing things to him. The more he looked at it the hungrier he became.

“Shouyou,” Kageyama rasped, knowing he was nearing his climax - it was all too much for him. The jersey, the way Hinata took him in so well, the way his fingers felt when Hinata swirled his tongue around them, the way he hummed in pleasure - everything combined sent him over the edge as he came inside his husband.

When Hinata felt Kageyama spill inside him he couldn't hold back his moans anymore. Fingers in mouth be damned, he needed to let the screams out.

Kageyama was too blissed out from his orgasm - he didn't bother stopping him, in fact he switched his attention to Hinata's leaking cock so he could draw even more noises out of him.

All of a sudden Hinata felt Kageyama pull out - and he was about to say something about it, but before he could collect the right words to formulate his complaints he could feel something else pressing at his entrance.

Kageyama's come was dripping down from between his cheeks - some of it even ended on his thighs, but Hinata felt his husband's tongue carefully cleaning it all up.

While one of Kageyama's hands was busy with pumping him, the other spread his cheeks wide, allowing him to lick all the mess he's made clean. Hinata felt him everywhere.

“I am gonna-” He didn't even get to finish his sentence, as he felt his orgasm overtake him. It rippled through his body, leaving him trembling when he emptied himself inside Kageyama's palm, his senses completely overwhelmed.

Once his breath went back to normal, Hinata turned to see Kageyama staring at him with awe, blush on his cheeks ever so present. He was sure his own face was graced with shades of red too, but he wasn't shy about it.

“Now I really hope I am the only fan to get a gift like this,” Hinata teased when he reached for the roll of paper towels resting on a sink nearby to wipe away some stains from his clothes. He tossed it to Kageyama after he was done.

“Naturally.”

“Let's hurry and clean this up, I can't wait for round two back at home,” Hinata stated which earned him a poke to the stomach from his husband.

“Yeah.”

When they walked back past the security guy (who shot them a suspicious look), Hinata made sure that the hickeys and bite marks on his neck could be seen easily from the distance, like he was saying “could a random kid who says they're a fan get this? I think not!”

He also may have exaggerated his limping and inability to walk properly, giving the man a proper display, knowing that now the guy could definitely tell what happened between them.

Of course Kageyama noticed.

“You're so immature sometimes, dumbass.”

“You still love me.”

“That I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> aaand thats about it lol! not a native speaker so if you find something that doesnt make sense, feel free to hmu. kudos & comments are appreciated and... see you on day 2!
> 
> come yell at me on my twitter (@B4KAGEYAMA) where i talk about kagehina every.single.day.


End file.
